Limited by Blood
by MrDenim
Summary: [SI/OC] Died by blood. Resurrected by blood. I find myself with a limit that few can match, and a body and mind to follow. Being raised in wartime only brought me further past the supposed limited of the mortal shell. They say my limit is only for demons. I say they reap what they sow.
1. 00 Introductory

Hello one and all and welcome to _Limited by Blood_.

This, as you can possibly gleam from the summary, is an OC/SI fic – which are a guilty pleasure of mine if I'm being honest – and I finally decided to blow the dust off my keyboard, crack the arthritis **1** out of my knuckles, and try my hand at writing after a three-year hiatus. Keep in mind this doesn't include fanfiction, as I've also tried my hand at original works as well **2**.

 **1: I don't have arthritis, but I appreciate any and all concern.**

 **2: It's… been a challenge.**

Now then, when it comes to this character and story I would like to elaborate on a few things before the train leaves the station so that there are fewer questions than there normally would be.

0: I do not have regular access to internet that I can freely use as I am military and am typing this story on a store-bought laptop. **(Take this point into the highest of considerations before you submit any reviews or send me any PMs with questions and/or concerns.)**

1: The MC's last name was made up on the spot. So, I apologize in advance if it winds up just being gibberish, silly, stupid, insulting, and/or anything in-between.

2\. I can already hear the small "die hard elitist" section of the fandom complain about the MC's Kekkei Genkai on how it's busted and over-powered and full of hacks. Honestly, as it is now [27DEC2017] I kind of agree with them. Now then, I am up to _constructive_ criticism about it. For example, this is _not_ constructive criticism: _**OMG MC's Bloodline Limit is broken plz nerf.**_ This _is_ constructive criticism: _**Hey MrDenim, I feel that the MC's Kekkei Genkai is too powerful due to aspect XYZ for XYZ reasons, I have these suggestions…**_

See the difference? The problem with making something both powerful enough to be interesting and balanced enough that it won't shatter the power curve of the Naruto-universe is that it either winds up so powerful it can topple the Rinnegan, or it becomes so overloaded by negative consequences that it becomes pointless to use.

2.5: Side Note: I honestly don't think it's as broken as say, the Sharigan doujutsu chain. Hell, even the Byakugan is pretty broken ( _literal vision from the back of their heads! How is that even possible?!)_

3\. My personal knowledge of Naruto lore is heavily limited. I've only read up to what I've seen, which is the end of the first series. I've played the fourth _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ video game ( _so much fun! Main Gaara._ ) and I've seen a Let's Play of the third game. I have also been spoiled on a lot of major plot points:

Truth about the massacre.

Naruto's parents.

Man-child behind Tobi's mask.

Events at Kannabi bridge.

Rin's death.

Ninja vs. Ten-tails.

Naruto/Sasuke vs. Kaguya

Naruto vs. Sasuke at the Valley of the End

Sasuke/Naruto are reincarnations of Six Paths' kids Indra and Asura respectively (Not too sure on this one.)

What I'm lacking, and something I have a distinct feeling a lot of people are lacking are the little details on some events like:

Sakumo Hatake and the mission that went wrong.

Finer details about the Shinobi World Wars, especially seeing how all I know is that the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools was destroyed during the Second Shinobi World War. All I know about the third war is the incident at Kannabi Bridge.

So, unless there's some Kishimoto-approved resource for all information Naruto then I'm going to have to make up details and events.

4\. I have a small plan to try and incorporate high society court goings on as a character arc, but I have no knowledge of feudal Japanese court. That goes straight to Europe from around year 750 to year 1450. This means that most, if not all, terminology and events will be incorrect in some cultural shape or form.

5\. When it comes to action scenes my style tends to shift from one form to another seemingly at random which is absolutely infuriating to me. As for romance, I _am_ considering it as a possibility but it's not likely as I don't have experience writing it and I honestly don't have any personal experience to fall back on.

6: I have a very big problem with telling instead of showing and it has been a constant struggle since 2006. I've also noticed that occasionally I'll write a paragraph in present-tense instead of past-tense, so I wouldn't mind y'all keeping an eye out for that because I might accidently let some slip through.

7\. I WILL get the cultures of Iwa and Kumo mixed up until I can get clarification from y'all. Iwa was the village that committed genocide on all Kekkei Genkai dynasties and Kumo was the village that hoarded Kekkei Genkai, right?

Finally, remember point number 0.

 **CHARACTER**

Name: Sora Tokamo

Gender: Male

Bloodline Limit: Blood Manipulation (Details Enclosed)

Eyes: Light Yellow

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair Style: Shoulder length. Thick. Straight.

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Typically wears dark brown pants tucked into black shinobi boots. Top is a white battle kimono with a red sash going from the left across the torso that folds into a belt. Wears a headband with overly long straps that flow in the wind.

 **Bloodline Limit Details**

Name: Ketsueki Kyokusen (Blood Curve)

Type: Blood Manipulation

Method: Jutsu

Negatives: Extended usage can lead to nausea, vomiting, and cardiac arrest. General usage shortens life span. Tokamo blood members typically live less than forty years due to extensive usage.

USAGES

Basic

Never bleeds from injuries unless willed.

Intermediate

See "Blood Bending" from Avatar. Requires hand seals and line of sight.

Healing factor activates.

Expert

Blood bending requires fewer hand seals. Visual range and line of sight effectiveness increases.

Healing factor increases.

Master

Healing factor maximized.

Can blood bend with two hand seals or fewer. Line of sight still required. Can blood bend multiple people and/or animals at the same time, but with reduced effectiveness.

?

Healing factor supposedly overdriven. ((See Marvel's Wolverine for examples))

Can blood bend just by thought… supposedly.


	2. 01 Chapter 1: Recommence

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Recommence**

I do not remember much about my past life. I can only imagine that most of it was scrubbed from the servers to make room for the new experiences. My first thought when I came too was that my chain of command was going to be pissed and probably thought that I went and got myself killed so that I didn't have to come into work the day before my holiday leave started.

Hmph, forgot that I had a self-deprecating streak in me.

As I was, I only remembered bits and pieces: my name, my job, a lot of what I've read and seen on TV, my dog – shit… she's going to be more pissed than my CoC – my immediate family, and that book I never got around to writing. Not much else worthy of note.

I first noticed that something was off when I was around six months into my new life. My vision had come into focus a little while ago. What had once been a moving blur of light tan, greens, and light blues that smelled like jasmine had sharpened into a light skinned woman with long, deep brown hair, light honey eyes, and a sharp nose who smelled like jasmine. She was wearing a light blue vest whose design reminded me of the lightly armored bullet resistant vests that United States police officers wear underneath their top. The green seemed to originate in the form of her elbow-to-wrist arm warmers. She's making overly exaggerated motions while holding a white and red wolf plushie in her right hand, obviously in the middle of a story that I'm only just now privy too. I tilt my head in confusion as she seems to become even more energized after I show that I'm paying attention to her.

"…and then the fearless and battle-hardened Okami launched at Orochi!" Kaara Tokamo thrusted the Okami doll forward with force, causing the limbs to whip about from the air pressure as she let out a 'Whoosh!', making her little Sky jerk in surprise. She giggled as she brought the doll close to his face and moved the doll up and down in little motions to emulate talking. With a light and airy voice, she said, " _'Your reign of darkness ends here, Orochi!'_ "

She ducks down to grab the Orochi doll from the floor, disappearing from view entirely. With the eight-headed serpent in her left hand, she brings the dolls up above him, about a foot apart. She makes her voice deep and scratchy, which is also a half-way decent imitation of her husband, and says, " _'Foolish mutt!_ " A flick of her wrist and the Orochi doll hangs threateningly over Okami. " _'Do you really believe that a snack can stop the all-powerful Orochi?!'_ "

She then proceeds to violently smash the dolls into each other while making random fight sound effects, causing her child to tilt his head in the other direction with squinted eyes. She catches the look and stops, putting the back of her hands on her hips without dropping the dolls, and leans forward a little.

"What?" she asks. "I am a great actress I'll have you know." She smiled softly and says, "It's how I met your father after all."

 _Okami… Orochi… Tou-san… Have I been reborn in Japan? …I'm okay with this._

I glance at, who I can only assume is my new mother… err, Kaa-san. At that thought my heart lurches and I can feel wetness at the edge of my eyes as my vision starts to blur. She notices and stopped mid-sentence to pick me up and put me comfortably in her arms, her cheek against mine. I can hear her muttering things under her breath and I don't need to be multilingual to know what she's saying.

 _You're alright. Your mother's here. You'll be okay._

It's this that breaks the dam and I start crying my soul out into the world, wishing beyond anything in the universe that I could just wake up and go back to work, see my American family again, love on my dog, move out of my folk's place…

I just wanted to go back home…

~~~((0))~~~

When I wake up again it's significantly darker. I move my head, well it falls to the right, and I see a slightly hairy hand brushed up against my side. The arm is covered by a gray-blue long sleeve top that's connected to a grown man snoring lightly and smells like… jasmine? I squint in confusion.

 _I know that infant brains are incapable of retrieving short term memory, so parents typically use the senses to trigger an almost instinctual familiarity between the baby and the parents. Which means this grown man that has no reason to question his masculinity has put on his wife's jasmine perfume so that I wouldn't freak out at the absence of my new mother._ I mentally smile in fondness at who is without a shadow of a doubt my new father. _He must have either been tired after work or he fell asleep in the hopes that I would eventually wake up so that we could bond. Hm… already leaps and bounds ahead of my first biological father that's for sure. I think I'll keep him._

I considered waking him up so that I could gauge his initial capabilities, but decided to let him sleep through the night, at least until I noticed a scent. With an annoyed grunt I grabbed his finger and I didn't even have to make a sound because he instantly woke up and was bright eyed in less than two seconds.

"Hm, hey there kid." He mutters with a husky voice that hasn't quite woken up yet. "How's it goin'?" He takes a deep breath through his nose and doesn't even react.

 _I hope he has a sense of smell, it'd be difficult to know when I need a diaper change otherwise._

"Had to go hunh?" He stands up, pops his back, and rolls his shoulders with casual ease. "I gotta go too but you're more important, eh?" He says with a slight smirk, "Let's get you changed and smelling good again, my little Sky."

As he picks me up and takes me to the changing table over on the far wall I look at what little of his face I can see. He has a relatively square head which is accented by his dirty blond boot camp sergeant haircut. He has the most unique eye color that I've ever seen: a light green outer that shifts hues into an almost fluorescent deep blue inner. His wide cheek bones and angular jawline give him an almost picturesque quality. _Almost_ picturesque. He sets me down and undoes the straps of the diaper, letting it fall naturally as he lifts my legs up with one hand so that he can toss the soiled diaper into a bag held open by a pair of hooks on the side of the table. While he changes me, I focus my attention inwards.

 _Sora… So, my parents named me sky. Wonder who took the initiative on that one. I know my vocal cords won't be good for a good while yet, so I better immerse myself to try and_ memorize _as much of the language as I can, the notable ones at least, but without a lexicon it'll be-_ I interrupt my thoughts with an aggressive mental head shake. _Damn it man! That was the same problem as when you tried Rosetta Stone to learn Japanese: there's no need to translate for yourself because it is what it is. Mizu is not water. Mizu is mizu and water is water, they're different ways of describing the same thing._ I start a mental list of all the words I know and the English translation while Tou-san finishes up and puts me back in my cradle while he murmurs softly to me to make me fall back asleep.

 _Let's see then, mizu to water. Kami to god… or divine being I think. Shinigami to death god. Ken to sword. …uh Kure I believe means village. Ishi, ni, and san means the first three numbers, in no order. Kaa-san means mother. Tou-san father. Nee-chan is… elder sister? Nii-san is elder brother, right? How do I pronounce Nii-san? The American in me wants to say knee-san but that's for nee-chan. Is it an individual 'e' sound for each 'I' like N-E-E-san? I might just go with knee-san because that's a mouthful for casual conversation._

This went on for several minutes and before I knew it I was alone in the room with only the Okami and Orochi dolls for company. I grab Okami and bring the doll closer to my chest, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

 **~~~(1-year-old)~~~**

Let's see… what all have I managed to accomplish? I barely managed to hold myself back in potty training. It might have been embarrassing for me but it's one of the biggest moments for parents and I'll be damned that I take that away from them. Kaa-san and Tou-san were also present for my attempts at walking. It was slow going because my leg muscles weren't that strong, and my coordination wasn't that developed but I'm getting close to making it from my room to the kitchen without falling on my ass. My vocal chords are borderline developed enough for me to start talking, but I want to hold off on that until I learn more of the language.

It was also around this time that I realized that I wasn't in Japan. Kaa-san had me seated in a booster seat at the kitchen table while she was making dinner. By the smell it seemed she was making garlic rice with pork on the side. While they got the good stuff, I was stuck with the soft foods. I was idly sipping out of a small plastic cup filled with juice when we heard the door open.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Tou-san exclaimed from the door. I heard two small thuds from his boots hitting the floor. A few moments later he came into the kitchen with a grin on his face and a headband around his-

 _Oh fuck!_ I mentally yelled as I did a spit-take, throwing both of my parents for a loop. Tou-san came over to lightly pat my back. "Were you that surprised to see me, kid?" He asked with an amused smile.

Kaa-san just sighed and smiled fondly at the two of us. She pulled a rag out of her back pocket and started to lightly wipe my face. "Honestly," she said. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen you're Tou-san in his work clothes."

 _Yeah, but it's not like I expected to be in fucking Naruto either!_ I mentally sigh as Kaa-san finished wiping my face and Tou-san went to awkwardly stir the rice. I grab my cup again and go back to my thoughts. _Fucking fucking fuck! There goes any chance of going back to the US in the future._ I physically shake my head to keep myself from crying and throwing a tantrum, causing Tou-san to glance at me in brief interest before going back to recounting the events of his day to Kaa-san, intentionally over pronouncing his words for my benefit. I mentally sigh once more. _I need to think and_ not _freak out… at least not where people can hear me._

At this point Kaa-san had finished making their dinner and had them placed in small ceramic bowls with chops sticks on the rim. She then placed a small bowl with my dinner, an amalgamation of various foods that made me feel repulsed, in front of me with a spoon. They said a quick 'itadakimasu' and started to eat for a bit before feeding me, Kaa-san leaving her chop sticks on the rim.

As I got fed I continued to think, _I need to make a physical checklist when I get a chance, but for now a mental one will have to do. One, figure out where exactly I am in the Elemental Nations._ I sneak a glance towards Tou-san and almost frown when I see that his headband is no longer on his forehead. _I gotta keep an eye and ear out to find out which ninja village we're a part of._ _Two, figure out what time period we're in. Has the second war happened? The fourth? Is_ Boruto _Hokage? Three, once those two are checked off, I will be able to plan accordingly. If it's before the fourth ninja war and Naruto and Sasuke haven't broken the cycle of hatred, then I'll need to get to at least high-Chuunin to low-Jounin level for me to feel safe enough with all that's out there. If the cycle of hatred has been broken and it's Boruto's generation taking the reins for the academy, then I_ should _be fine for a hot minute thanks to the next incarnation of the Sannin still being around. Now then, how to go about showing an interest in being a ninja._ I then blink before grumbling, much to the confusion of Kaa-san. _God, all the physical conditioning is going to fucking suck…_

 **~~~(1 year, 6 months old)~~~**

I was casually looking at a book with Tou-san while I sat in his lap. He was teaching me how to read Kanji. Thanks to me letting out a short sentence entirely in Japanese by accident with both of them in the room when I was thinking too hard a few months back, they were ecstatic to finally hear my talk. So much so, that they gave me so much affection that I was almost delirious. Tou-san was shouting to the heavens that his little Sora was a going to be a certified genius while Kaa-san was weeping with joy, too happy to be worried about what it could mean for my future. A few days later Tou-san started reading to me to help me with both reading and talking, and this has been going on ever since.

"…and _this_ Kanji means field. So, Sora, what does this sentence say?"Tou-san asked warmly.

I hummed for a second in thought before answering. "Uh… the small boy runs through the field of flowers?"

He laughed in excitement and corrected me. "The _little_ boy _ran_ through the field of flowers. Great job, Sora." I could feel him tense slightly as he cleared his throat. "Hey, Sora."

"Yes, Tou-san?" I ask in confusion, wondering why we stopped.

He gave a knowing smirk and asked, "Want to see something cool?"

I nod eagerly, and he set me down on the floor. With a sigh he closed the book and placed the tip of his index finger on top of the back cover. After waiting a second he lifted his arm…

With the book going with him.

My eyes widened in shock and amazement at the feat that just casually shattered my entire existence into grains of sand. I couldn't help myself when I let out a soft, "Whoa…" My hands turned into fists at my elation. "That's so cool, Tou-san! How'd you do that?!"

Tou-san laughed and said, "I'm using something called Chakra. It's the thing that keeps everything going, and with it you can do amazing things like what I'm doing now." He flicks his wrist as he cut off the flow of chakra, tossing the book up in the air. As it falls back down he catches it with the same hand without even looking.

Now, I know that down on a scientific level all that the chakra is probably doing is changing the molecular bonds of his finger, allowing it to stick to the book with enough force to allow him to do that trick. But I was just too excited at the prospect of doing something like that myself to care.

"I wanna do that too!" I shout in glee. I end up bouncing up and down in my excitement, Tou-san laughing at my eagerness.

"Alright then." He simply stated. "I want to see if you have enough chakra first, okay? Now, I want you to close your eyes…"

I gleefully do so.

"Now," I hear him say with a slight growl at the back of his throat, "I want you to breathe deep and imagine a well filled to the brim with the clearest water imaginable."

It took me a few minutes to shove everything to the side to let the well get a moment in the spotlight. It was a simple stone well with deep grooves and rounded edges that reminded me of stereotypical Elvish designs from popular fantasy stories back on Earth. It was covered by a lightly rusted iron grate with a small latch at the edge that allowed just enough space for a bucket to fit through. I envisioned myself looking into the water and was able to see as far down as the imaginary sunlight could go before it faded into darkness. The inside was covered by beautiful stained glass that decorated its entirety. The water itself was as smooth as glass and was a gorgeous aqua marine. A glance upwards showed an aggressively designed wooden covering that kept all rain from entering the well. The design of the covering reminded me of traditional Celtic architecture.

Satisfied with the image, I gave a small smile and he continued. "Now, I want you to grab a small handful of that water and drink it."

With a deep and calm breath, I carefully opened the latch, as if I didn't want to get any rust fragments or sediment into the water, and I could almost _hear_ the grate give out a light shriek in protest. I look down into the well again. While it wasn't necessarily filled to the brim, it _was_ filled a respectable amount for a well of such beauty. Knowing how young I was and how short my limbs were, I knew that technically speaking it should've been impossible for me to just reach down to scoop out a few drops of water. Yet, I stood on the grate on my hands and knees, lips moist with apprehension, and I slowly, almost reverently, put an arm down through the hole in the grate.

I did so for far, _far_ longer than my infantile arm length should've allowed. Longer than it should've been for how full the well appeared to be as well. I had almost given up hope when suddenly, as if noticing my desires for the first time, I felt a cool sensation on the very tips of my fingers. At this point, my shoulder was pressed against the grate with enough force to cause irritation. My hand was almost entirely in the water when something suddenly _shoved_ me through the too small hole with no difficulty. My entire perception of time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as I fell and rotated for much too long. As my back was to the water I stared upward and noticed a white and red wolf looking through the hole. She, as it's appearance lacked the typical traits of a lupine male, snickered at me before disappearing. As it did so, I felt more than heard a high-pitched giggle, like a woman had just pulled a harmless prank for a good laugh. I then rotated just enough to where I fell into the water stomach first, yet it did me no harm.

The impact made the air forcibly escape my lungs and I accidently swallowed multiple mouthfuls of water before I got my bearings and swam upwards, letting out a series of wet, hacking coughs as traces of water were expelled from my lungs. I managed to get my breathing back under control and was about to climb back up when I was struck by the beauty of the light bouncing off the water and stained glass onto each other, making the well dance with small flecks of so many colors I had a hard time keeping track of the ones I recognized and the ones I didn't. It was then that I felt an almost compassionate presence behind enclose around me and carry me out of the well with a calming aura that very few could create. As I was set down next to the well I turned all around, but couldn't see anyone or anything. I heard the giggle again and spun to look above the well.

Sitting casually atop the covering was the wolf that had shoved me down the well in the first place. After I turned, she hopped down without a sound, and with all the confidence a trickster wolf could muster, booped our noses together. I blinked in surprise and confusion, silently asking her why. She just giggled again and disappeared in a blur of color. I thought she had gone when I suddenly heard a light and airy voice come from everywhere at once.

 _Don't be afraid…_

Suddenly, it felt as if my entire body was hit by the biggest sugar rush in existence. It spread all the way from the tips of my fingers to the top of my head and down to the bottom of my feet. In my core, right behind my bellybutton, a… _warmth_ , spread outwards, completely enveloping every fiber of my being. I felt as if I could leap a building in single bound, ran faster than a speeding bullet, shoot lasers from my eyes…

…lift a book with the tip of my index finger…

My eyes snap open and I exclaim in happiness, previous experience with the trickster forgotten. "I can feel it!"

Tou-san looks shocked, then he looks the happiest I've ever seen him. "Really?!" At my vigorous nodding he says, "I'm surprised. Most don't have enough chakra to feel it until they're almost three years old." He ruffles my head and continues. "Seems you're ahead of the curve little buddy."

I laugh and jerk my head away, accidently falling over. He hunches over to start tickling me when there was a sudden hard knocking on the door. Without missing a beat, he says, "Go see what your mother is up to in the kitchen, Sora. I won't be a minute."

Immediately understanding that it's serious, I nod and ran as calmly as an almost two-year-old could. Kaa-san looks at me in understanding and picks me up with a flourish. She asks with a small smile and tight eyes, "Want to help me with lunch, Sora?" I nod, and she pulls out a stepping stool and places it in front of the stove. Keeping an eye on me, she glances at me every so often as I expertly stir a pot of rice with a wooden spoon to keep them from getting scorched and stuck to the side and bottom of the pan. Kaa-san, on the other hand, is cutting through peppers like no tomorrow, going through five large bell peppers in under a minute.

 _Damn she's better than me with a knife!_ I smirk. _Well, she is my Kaa-san after all._

The front door shuts with a quick slam and Tou-san comes into the kitchen. We all look at each other. Tou-san bows his head and says, with a voice filled with sadness, "There's been an incident near the border and it seems that no one is backing down."

Kaa-san gasps, a hand covering her mouth. She removes her hand and asks, "Is there going to be…"

"We don't know yet." Tou-san shakes his head and growls. "Damn it, you'd think we'd all learned after Uzu got destroyed- "

"'Shi." Kaa-san snapped, flicking her eyes in my direction.

Tou-san got on one knee and put a hand on my shoulder. With a sad smile he said, "Your Tou-san might have to go away for a while, Sora. I don't know how long, so just make sure you be the man of the house, yeah?"

I sniffle and give a nod of determination, a gleam in my eyes. He chuckles and ruffled my hair, this time I don't jerk away. We all get into a group hug and Tou-san kisses my head. As he lets go he gives Kaa-san a hard kiss on the lips. Then, with a look that could make steel jealous, he goes into their room and comes back out a few minutes later ready to go to war. Headband on, kunai holster on his thigh, and a tanto on his back completes the image of a hardened shinobi ready for damn near anything. Then, out of nowhere, he puts a smart-ass filled smirk on his face and he says, "I'll see you guys soon, yeah." He then gives a short sigh and flickers out of existence.

 _I once beheld a brilliant white horse, and the name on him… said "Death"…_

Kaa-san sighed and muttered under her breath, "Oh, I hope this won't result in a _third_ war."

She took over stirring the rice because I hadn't stopped looking at where my Tou-san was just a few precious seconds ago. Before too long I turned back to Kaa-san and asked with all the seriousness that I could muster, "How do I do more with chakra?"

Kaa-san stopped stirring the rice and turned off the stove. She was motionless for a few minutes, seemingly having an extremely difficult internal debate before she sighed and reached into a small bowl that was off to the side. She pulled out a bay leaf and pressed it firmly into my hand. With a thin line that had replaced her mouth, she said, "First, you learn how to make this stick to your forehead."

 _I once beheld a brilliant white horse, and the name on him… said "Death"…_

… _and Hell followed with him._

 **Ending Notes: So yes, this will be a third war generation fic. I'm slowly coming up with events that will lead to our MC ending up in Konoha, I'm just trying to get at least to his first attempt at the Chuunin exams taken care of and planned out before I get too far ahead with the chapter uploads. I wouldn't mind some suggestions for how to get him into Konoha, I have a small idea, but I wouldn't mind others.**

 **Once again, keep in mind point number 0 before you guys ask me anything, I'll be able to see it, but it will take me a while to reply to your PM or address an issue, so I ask for patience. In return, you all will get a better story.**

 **As for how far I'm going to let the story go, I'm thinking at least to Training Trip time frame, but I'm not too sure about that one. I might wind up ending this one at the start of the regular series and make a sequel continuing forward.**


End file.
